Gone Bad
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: Hermione switches from her good girl image to bad while dating Draco.Can Harry and Ron bring her back? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.Naa, nada, none,nothing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry was staring out the window of the common room, With him was Ron. "I'm concerned Ron. Mione's been acting all strange." Harry said in a concerned Voice. "Don't you think I've noticed?" Ron asked. "She just broke up with Krum. Last week, she was crying to us. This week, Its like she forgot!" Harry said. With that, Hermione went in the common room, looking around then pranced off to where Harry and Ron were and said, "Why, you two look glum today! Whatever is the matter with my two best friends?" "She even sounds like those Women in old muggle movies. I should know. When I go down, and Dudley is asleep, I see Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watching that crap." Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Well?" "Um.er. We're fine Mione." Harry answered nervously. "You're bluffing! If it's that quiddich match you're thinking about, it's not that big of a deal. It was just Malfoy's lucky shot. You can beat him anytime, anywhere." Hermione said reassuringly. "You crazy Mione? Its Malfoy! Hello! Our mortal enemy! Ferret Boy! Come to your senses woman! It is that big of a deal. Now, Malfoy has more reasons to insult us, and Snape more reasons to embarrass us!" Ron said, flaring up. "You scared of them Ron?" Hermione asked in a rather taunting way. "Mione, are YOU okay?" Harry asked. "Better that ever!" she said while she made goo-goo eyes at the ceiling. "You're bluffing!" Harry said, trying his best to imitate her. "Put a sock in it Potter!" Hermione said while glaring at him. Harry was shocked. "Um, I mean, sorry Harry. Gotta run!" Hermione ran out the portrait hole. "Potter? Did she Just call you Potter?" Ron asked in shock. "Ron, she's hiding something from us. Now, what do we need to make her spill?" Harry said inquisitively. "Truthfulness Potion." Colin's voice came out of nowhere. "Just mix it in pumpkin juice. Naturally, it's strong enough." "Great idea Colin!" Harry said while smiling. "Where did you get that information?" Ron asked. "I have my sources!" Colin said. "Glad to be of Service! I gotta go. Um, bye!" He dashed out the door. "He didn't even ask for your picture!" Ginny barged in from the Girls dormitories. "Colin? Where's Colin?" Ginny asked. She looked around. "Oh, he just went out."Harry answered. "Thanks Har!" She ran outside the portrait hole. "Creepy." Said Ron.  
  
That night, Hermione was all dressed up. She wore a Sparkling turquoise turtleneck with a V-cut which exposed her belly. She wore this with black pants and boots. She no longer had frizzy hair. She had managed Somehow to straighten it out. She wore light make-up. When Ron saw her, he gasped. "Wow Mione. You look real pretty." Ron said in amazement. "Thanks." Hermione said, blushing. Harry entered carrying 3 goblets of pumpkin juice. "Here Mione. Have some juice. You must be pretty thirsty fixing yourself up." Harry offered. "Um." Hermione thought if she should accept the offer or not. "Sure!" She got the goblet and gobbled it all up. Harry smiled. His plan was working like a charm. "I feel dizzy." She collapsed into the chair. "Tell us, What are you hiding from us?" Harry asked. "I am going out tonight on a Date with." They gasped. How could she? "What the hell did you do to me?" She said, with tears in her eyes. "How dare you Mione, go out with that creep!" Ron shouted furiously. "So that's why you've been acting all strange!" Harry followed. "Why did you do this? Didn't you trust me?" Hermione said, almost crying. "Do not avoid the question Mione!"Ron continued. "You know the hell why?" She said, beginning to sound angry. "Cause I love him that's why!" She shouted, flaring up, like Ron. "And he loves me too!" She dashed outside the portrait. Harry and Ron stood there, mouths wide open.  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron were going to Transfiguration. "Gee, Ron. I feel kinda bad on how we acted last night on Mione." Harry said. He felt guilty. "Yeah. We should go apologize." Just then, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy, Blaise and some other girl were walking down the hallway. The new girl, was wearing a black hanging halter top, lined with silver and green. A black mini skirt and black knee boots. She looked like a punk. Her Hair was straight and brown, and she wore light makeup. "Whoa. Who's she?" Ron said. As they took a closer look, they could not believe their eyes.  
  
  
  
So,What do you think? Should I continue? Please R &R! mwah! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own these characters! For I am not JKR! I do not own these characters! For I am not JKR!  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Oh, honey, look! Its Potter and Weasel!" the "new girl" said to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy smiled at her and put his arm around her waist and said, "You really have got the hang of it!" Draco said, sounding very proud.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Ron shouted. His shout filled the whole corridor. Everyone stared at him. The crowd went silent.  
  
Ron looked very embarrassed and just smiled. The crowd went back to talking again.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Harry said, as he went up to Draco, with looks like he was ready to kill. He grabbed his shirt and slammed him at the wall.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry said furiously.  
  
"Let him go." Hermione said angrily.  
  
Harry didn't. He just pushed Draco more.  
  
"I said let him go!"She shouted. She pushed Harry aside and went to Draco. She whispered something like, "Are you okay?", kissed him on the forhead and stood up and faced Harry and Ron.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Hermione shouted. Crabbe and Goyle went behind her, like bodyguards. Pansy and Blaise was helping Draco up.  
  
"Mione, what's happened to you? The way you look, you acted! Something's not right!" Ron explained, looking concerned.  
  
"From now on, you don't give a damn about my life. I ignore you, you ignore me. Deal nitwits?" Hermione said arrogantly.  
  
"What's happened to you? What has Draco given you to be this way? Come on, Mione. We can still reverse that. Fight it!" Harry said with deep concern.  
  
"FYI pothead. I chose to be this way. No one forced me to. Oh, and yeah, some of the credit goes to you two dumheads."  
  
They were shocked. What had happened to her?  
  
"What did we do?" Harry asked.  
  
Shit! Last night! The way we treated her last night! I told Harry it wasn't a good idea to do that to her!Look what we've done! Oh wait, he's done. Ron thought.  
  
Draco was watching Hermione, Harry and Ron. He looked pleased.  
  
"Figure it out. If you'll excuse us, we'd rather not be late for class. Draco!" she said while looking at Draco, with an evil smile plastered on her face.  
  
Harry and Ron did not move. They stayed there, looking real mad, as if about to explode.  
  
"Won't move eh?" Hermione said while smiling. She had an eyebrow up. "Crabbe! Goyle!" instructed Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Malfoy; he nodded. Then looked at Hermione. "Take care of them!"  
  
Draco went near to Hermione, Kissing her softly on the forehead. Pansy and Blaise watched as Crabbe and Goyle pushed Harry and Ron aside which made them fall to their asses. Pansy,Blaise,Hermione,Draco,Crabbe and Goyle laughed.Then they walked away.  
  
"Damn! I hate that Malfoy!"Harry said flaring up. Just then, Cho passed ny and said, "Hi Harry! Are you okay?" Cho said while giggling.  
  
"Er, hi Cho!" Harry replied. Cho walked away. Harry was drifting in Cho- land. He forgot all about Malfoy.  
  
"Um, Harry, I really hate to bring you back to reality, but the back of your pants is ripped. That's why Cho was giggling." Ron said while laughing.  
  
"Shit." Harry said blankly. He took out his wand and said to Ron,"Ron, will you do that spell Herm-"  
  
His speech was cut short. He looked at Ron, and Ron looked at him.  
  
"We gotta do something to bring her back Ron." Harry said, looking very sad.  
  
"Didn't you hear her Harry? She loves him!" Ron said furiously. At the same time, he felt sad because Hermione was gone.  
  
"Don't you want to bring her back?" Harry said. He was trying to control his tears to flow out of his eyes.  
  
No, Harry. Don't cry. You don't actually. You're the Hero. You're a MAN! Men don't cry.  
  
But he couldn't help it. Tears were flowing out of his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Harry, are you crying?" Ron asked.  
  
But he didn't seem to hear what he said.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
I gotta get her back! I just gotta.I, I.  
Harry couldn't believe himself. What he was feeling. What his heart said.  
  
So, Is it okay? Hope you liked it! Thanks again to those people who reviewed! Mwah! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I have to?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ah. Better late than never. Come in Potter, Weasley." Professor McGonagall said as Harry and Ron entered the Room. And oh, Hermione and Malfoy were giving then death stares. Something you wouldn't expect out of Hermione to give to her supposedly two "best friends" and, In front of a Professor.  
  
"Okay class. Today, we're going to learn how to transfigure these muggle contraptions called "palm pilots". I really don't know why these are called "palm pilots", would somebody care to explain?" McGonagall instructed.  
  
"They pilot your palm!" Harry whispered to Ron. Ron laughed so McGonagall spotted them. She heard them too.  
  
"Mr. Potter, would you care to explain?"  
  
"Er-no Professor." Harry said nervously. She'll probably give me detention. He thought.  
  
Hermione raised her hand, which interrupted what McGonagall was going to say. She called Hermione.  
  
"Professor, a palm pilot is like a small computer and an organizer at the same time. It helps people especially businessmen to plan for their meetings and conferences. It has a pen-like stick along with it, which is used to point at the screen. Like a touch screen in supermarkets and banks, if you've seen one of those." Hermione explained, while Draco was staring at her a with a smile.  
  
She's pretty and smart! But I can't help but think she's still a big know- it-all. He thought.  
  
"Yes, according to my research, you're correct Ms. Granger. 20 points for gryffindor." McGonagall said.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind Professor, can you just give those extra ten points to slytherin?" Hermione asked Sweetly.  
  
Now I'm starting to hate her. Thought Ron.  
  
"Well, why Ms. Granger?" said McGonagall, asking for an explanation. "Draco here helped me organize my thoughts Professor." Hermione explained.  
  
"Very well, 10 points for slytherin." She said with a sigh.  
  
While McGonagall's back was turned, Draco kissed Hermione in the Cheek.  
  
Harry, looking at them, looked disgusted.  
  
"Well anyway class, change this palm pilot here to a ferret." Said McGonagall.  
  
Ron laughed and looked at Malfoy. Hermione saw him doing this, so she glared at him.  
  
"Can somebody tell me what a ferret is?" McGonagall asked. She saw Ron giggling, so she called him.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, do you know what a ferret is?"  
  
"Professor," Ron said while smiling, " A ferret is Ma-,"  
  
Harry nudged him. He looked at Harry and Harry glared at him.  
  
"A ferret is like a weasel trained to hunt Rabbits and stuff."  
  
"Good. Five points for gryffindor." She said as she got her wand.  
  
"Okay class? Just wave your wands like so," McGonagall explained as she waved her wand in a sort of curly-like pattern.  
  
"One, two,three ferreticius soliticus" she said as she turned the palm pilot magically into a ferret. The ferret looked around, and McGonagall tapped it in the head, and it became still.  
  
"Okay, I want you people to pick a partner and I will hand you these contraptions and you must turn it into a ferret. First pair to do so will get 30 points for their houses, and those who have partners with different houses will get 15 points each." She handed the palm pilots to each of the pairs. As she went back, Hermione recited something and pointed her wand to Harry and Ron's wand.  
  
"One, two, three ferreticius soliticus " Hermione said as the palm pilot turned into a ferret. She tapped it and it went still.  
  
"So, Draco, do you now know how to do it?" she asked him as she raeched for his palm pilot and laid it before him."  
  
Draco just stared at her, looking clueless. "Oh, come on! Don't be such a lazy ass! Try it." Hermione encouraged him.  
  
"Fine. One,two,three ferreticius soliticus " he said lazily and it turned into a ferret. He tapped it in the head.  
  
"Well done Granger, Malfoy! 15 points each." McGonagall said as she clapped her hands.  
  
Ron and Harry tried it.  
  
"One,two,three ferreticius soliticus" Harry said as he beamed it into the palm pilot. But something happened they didn't quite expect.  
  
The whole class laughed. Especially Malfoy ang Hermione. She just glared at them while smiling---cruelly.  
  
So, that's done! Thanks to all who reviewed! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters but I would love to own the palm pilot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What the-" Professor McGonagall said in shock.  
  
"Potter! What did you do to-" She said while looking at Ron.  
  
The whole class kept on laughing and laughing.  
  
Ron was looking around. He saw that Harry, Professor McGonagall, his classmates, and all those before him had gotten larger.  
  
What the bloody hell happened to me? He thought.  
  
"Granger! Malfoy! Bring Mr. Weasley to Madame Pomfrey immediately!" she instructed, sounding very in panic.  
  
"And, oh." She tapped Ron on the head. Suddenly Ron was frozen.  
  
Hermione and Draco went out of the classroom, carrying Ron and holding him in by the ears. They were still laughing. Probably because, Ron just turned into a ferret.  
  
"Class! You are dismissed! Potter! Stay here!" she said in fury.  
  
The class walked out of the classroom, laughing. Neville kept looking back at Harry with questioning looks. Harry just glared at him.  
  
"Potter, why did you do that to Mr. Weasley? I thought you two were supposed to be friends!" McGonagall said angrily, but more coolly than before.  
  
"But Professor, I didn't! I swear I didn't! Why would I do something like that to Ron?" Harry said, explaining himself.  
  
"I don't know Potter!" she said, in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Professor, maybe the spell reflected on the palm pilot, since it has a clear surface, and hit Ron instead?" Harry said nervously.  
  
"It was supposed to aim at the contraption Potter! How could it reflect?" she said in a questioning but rather angry tone.  
  
"Or, someone must've cast a disaiming spell!" He said.  
  
"And who would you suggest so that?" She said in a questioning voice.  
  
"Malfoy, Professor."  
  
"Malfoy? You have been here for, oh, five years. And for five years you have been blaming Malfoy for everything that's gone wrong here in Hogwarts. Yes, you must admit he is a slytherin, yes, he insults you most of the time but Mr. Potter, this time I choose to give him the benefit of the doubt. Besides, Ms. Granger was there beside him! You three are friends right? How could she allow such a thing to be done?" she said, but now in a more soft tone.  
  
"Er."  
  
"Oh, very well. 45 points from gryffindor, and detention for a week. You may go now, Potter." She said, while clearing her desk.  
  
Harry went out of the classroom. He was positive Malfoy did it, and Hermione may allow him for that to be done to Ron. He was alone now, with no one for support. Ron could probably stay in the hospital for 2 weeks, and Hermione won't be herself, for how long.  
  
"Gee," he said with a sigh. "Pretty quiet with no one to talk to."  
  
"Thank you for bringing him here. He'll probably stay here for about 1-2 weeks, depending on how long his fur will grow out. You may leave now Mr. Malfoy, but if you wish, You may stay Ms.Granger." She said, then going out bringing 2 bottles, a red one and a purple one.  
  
"Pity," Malfoy said while looking at Ron."I really looked forward to teasing him with you." Then he turned his focus back to Hermione. "I would love to pay thirty galleons to who did this to ginger here,"  
  
"Pay up." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he looked at Ron, then at Hermione. "You, did this?" he said, surprised but all the while delighted.  
  
"I'm Proud of you." He said with a Smirk.  
  
"Well, I learn from the best." Hermione said.  
  
Just then, Colin went in with his camera, Ginny following him.  
  
Click!Click!  
  
"Put that thing off Colin! My brother's turned into a- a-," Ginny couldn't quite finish her sentence.  
  
"A ferret?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! Yes, a ferret! They say Harry did this to him. How could he?" She said, while tears were forming from her eyes.  
  
"There, there." She said sarcastically. She looked at Ron while she tilted her head sidewards, and looked closely.  
  
"He looks more like a deformed stick colored red to me." Hermione commented.  
  
Ginny Laughed. "Boy, Hermione, you sure know how to make me laugh!" she said, while smiling.  
  
"Um, Ginny, I gotta go, I um, gotta study." She said while glancing at Malfoy who was waiting for her at the door. She dashed out. Malfoy followed her.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" he asked. They were walking to their next class, which was herbology. McGonagall dismissed them early so they had extra time to talk.  
  
"Talking to a Weasley?" he said annoyingly.  
  
"That wasn't a joke." She said. She glared at Malfoy.  
  
They stopped walking.She took Draco's hands and said, "Draco, Honey. When I go back to gryffindor tower, I gotta have my allies. Only Potter and ferret boy, weasley, knows that I'm with you." She said reassuringly. But then, she dropped Draco's hands forcefully, raised an eyebrow and said coldly," So live with it."  
  
She walked on. Draco smirked.  
  
"Hey, um, wait!"  
  
"Yeah, Draco, I don't like my name too. It only for goody-goody girls." She said, irritated. "Haven't you noticed?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"You know, you're becoming a bitch." Malfoy said plainly.  
  
"I know." Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
"And I love it." Draco continued.  
  
They walked on.  
  
"Good Morning Class," Professor Sprout greeted.  
  
"Good Morning Professor," they replied in unison.  
  
"Okay, class, first, may I ask if you have your masks?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Professor." They replied in unison.  
  
"Okay. We are going to discuss about the Restuticus Flower. The Restuticus flower has the ability to let the person who is infected tell his or her true feelings to the person he or she is facing. And we don't want that to happen don't we? Also, this is a Joint project with potions."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"In potions, Professor Snape will teach you how to make its antidote. Okay class, now, put on your masks!" she instructed.  
  
They put on their masks. Pansy had difficulty putting on hers, but she managed.  
  
"Okay class, when I tell you to take off the cover, take it off. Go!"  
  
They took off the cover.  
  
"Now class, I want you to inspect it, and tell the parts. Write it in your parchment."  
  
While the class was busy with their work, Pansy felt queasy. She turned purple, then red. When Professor Sprout saw this, she instructed, "Class, put on the covers on your flowers, make sure they are shut tight! Then take off your masks. Oh dear." She said worriedly.  
  
The class did what they were told. Professor Sprout looked at Pansy.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson, do you feel okay?" she asked. Pansy was about to face Professor Sprout, when she caught sight of Draco.  
  
"Hey gorgeous! Aren't you the hot one?" She said as she went to Draco, and touched his chest. Draco glanced at Hermione, which was feeling frustrated and muttering curses under her breath, and he pushed Pansy away.  
  
"Get your hands off me you creep!" He said angrily.  
  
"Hmph! If I know, you have a big crush on me!" she said.  
  
"Dream on Pansy!" He said. Pansy was about to go near him, when he said,"Get the hell away from me!" Malfoy said, looking scared. Crabbe and Goyle blocked the way.  
  
The whole class was laughing at the scene Malfoy and Pansy were making.  
  
"Hey, you're cute!" He said to Crabbe. Crabbe blushed.  
  
Then she turned to face Hermione. She looked angry. Professor Sprout already asked someone to call Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Why you-" Pansy said. Hermione and Draco both looked nervous. What was she going to say?  
Phew! Well, I couldn't think of anything, so I thought of turning Ron into a ferret. He already teased Malfoy enough about being a ferret boy. Look who's talking now! Hehehe, well, thanks for reading and please review! Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed! If you have any suggestions for the story, please just post it and I will do my very best to add it in the story. Thanks! Ciao! Mwah!( 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the people who reviewed.  
Disclaimer:I said I really don't own any of the Characters!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Why you little-" Pansy said in anger a she glared at Hermione. She glanced at Draco with a nervous look on her face, and focused back on Pansy again.  
  
"You are the-" Pansy said still in angry, but with more fury now. She looked as if she wanted to kill Hermione.  
  
But, Harry took out his wand and said,"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Pansy flew all the way to where the pots of Mandrakes were. Good thing they were buried in a nice blanket of warm, muddy soil. The second years needed them.  
  
2 house elves came out of nowhere and dragged Pansy out of the greenhouse. Hermione kinda felt sorry of them but she remembered what her status was now. She cleared the matter out of her mind. She looked at Draco with a sinister smile. Draco then glared at Harry. Harry glared at Draco. Their contact was broken when Professor Sprout said to Harry,"Mr. Potter,That spell you cast is not accordance to our school rules. But, since you did it to stop Ms. Parkinson, I suppose, I could make an exception,"She said kindly.  
  
Then she looked over to the slytherins. " I am terribly sorry for you loss. The antidote will not be finished for until two months. But I shall inform Professor Snape about this. I think the antidote will be done sooner, If we start on it as early as today." She went back to her desk, and got a list. Meanwhile, Draco said to himself that he really didn't mind waiting. But he couldn't actually say that, can he?  
  
But Hermione raised her hand first.  
  
Professor Sprout saw her and called her. "Yes Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Actually, Professor, we don't really mind waiting." She said in utmost confidence.  
  
That's my Girl. Malfoy thought.  
  
But the whole class was shocked. Even Professor Sprout was. But she let her explain.  
  
" You see Professor," she explained, "Some of the students are really, um, er, shall we say slow in Potions. They probably need some more, um-"  
  
"experience Professor." Draco finished her sentence for her.  
  
Hermione stared at him with an annoyed look.  
  
"Um, because Professor not all of the students here are fast learners. Some are, as Ms.Granger said, slow." Draco explained.  
  
The class whispered to each other. They were saying things like, yeah, their right!,yeah!,Malfoy?right about something?,Malfoy just called Hermione Ms. Granger!  
  
"Well, perhaps your right-"Professor Sprout said in an unsure way.  
  
"Take Mr. Longbottom here for Instance. Do you have difficulty in Potions Neville?" Hermione said in a concerned but sarcastic way.The class laughed silently.  
  
Neville grew red in embarrassment. But he still replied.  
  
"Er- yes."  
  
"See Professor? Do it for Neville. Do it for us!"Hermione said in a determined but evil way, only Draco and Harry Knew of her hidden agenda.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could wait a little bit longer, about two weeks. I shall inform Professor Snape Immedietly. But, I must get you partners for you to start researching."  
  
She looked at the list.  
  
"Padma and Pavarti"(I don't know the spelling of her name.hehehe)  
"Neville and Dean"  
"Crabbe and Goyle"  
"Draco and Blaise" (with this of course, he looked really irritated.)  
She continued pairing the class with their friends,from what she know.  
"And finally, Hermione and Harry. Does that sound good to you class?" she asked.  
  
The class replied with a hint of joy in their voices.  
  
"Oh joy."Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"What fun!we're trying to save the girl I most despise and I get stuck with her." Malfoy muttered sarcastically but silently. He glanced over at Blaise. She looked extremely happy as if she had won One Million Galleons.  
  
Draco and Hermione both sighed.  
  
"Okay, class dismissed!"  
  
The class stormed out the door of the greenhouse.  
  
Hermione followed after Draco. Harry followed her.  
  
"Mione, wait!" he said.  
  
But she just ignored. He caught up with her and he stopped her by going in front of her.  
  
"What the hell do you want Potter?" she asked rudely.  
  
"Um, Mione, since we're going to be partners, I think we should get started- "  
  
"Look Potter. Even if you did cast Pansy that spell because of your utmost revulsion for her and-" she stopped and looked at her watch.  
  
"Damn.10:35. Next class with ravenclaw. Bet you like that Potter, you're going to get to be with that Chang girl." She said, annoyed.  
  
"why,you-" he stopped. He was going to say jealous but then he saw Malfoy standing right behind her.  
  
"'Ei By (pronounced as b, short for baby)" he greeted Hermione. She responded with a warm, soft kiss. Harry just stood there, stunned and he felt like his gut was upside down.  
"You wanted to talk to her Scarhead?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go Draco.My precious time is not wasted on poor,pathetic ingrates like him." She said in a rather insulting way. She went off, and Draco glared at Harry and followed her.  
  
Draco caught up with Hermione and she said to Draco, "I want to humiliate Potter in front of the entire school."  
  
"Why humiliate him when you can just kill him?" he asked.  
  
She stopped. He also did.  
  
"Because Honey," she said while caressing Draco's face, "I want to give him but a taste of terror I will do to him," she put down her hand. She went closer to Draco, leaned over to his face and whispered to his ear, "just like the way he always does before to me." She faced Draco again."I'm not that pathetic little mudblood you and he knew before." She said with a hint of anger in her tone.  
  
Draco was shocked that she called herself mudblood.  
  
She leaned over and planted a soft,passionate kiss on him.  
  
Okay!that's the end of it. I have so many projects to do! Anyways,thanks to all the people who reviewed.And to those who haven't, please do!Ciao!Mwah!( 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all the people who reviewed.  
Disclaimer:Disclaiming.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I love you," Hermione whispered very softly to him.Then she walked towards her next class.  
  
Draco just stood there, staring at Hermione walking towards her next class.  
  
All of their subjects were finally finished. After the dinner at the great hall, Hermione glanced at Draco then she walked out. After thirty seconds, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise went out as well.  
  
Draco and the others went inside an empty classroom, the one nearest the great hall,where Hermione was waiting for them.  
  
"Hi hon," she greeted Draco while she held her arms around his waist, giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Okay, this is what we're going to do," she looked at all of them, to make sure they were paying attention. "Potter has a heart tattoo on his chest with Cho Chang written on it. What I want to do is to expose that tattoo to the whole school.Since I cant really approach him now, we have to fake something." She said while getting some cameras out of her pockets.  
  
"Duh- how did you do that?" Goyle asked  
  
"Oh, uh, I don't know Goyle, maybe magic?"she said insultingly. "Seriously Goyle, I doubt whether how you even made fifth year with that kind of intellect." She added.  
  
Crabbe and Blaise snickered.  
  
"Let us get on to buisness shall we?" she said as she handed the cameras to Blaise and Crabbe. "This is what we do..."  
Harry,  
  
Meet me at the lake.I really need to talk to you about something and no, it isn't about the project. Please come at 11:00 pm.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry was surprised to receive even a note from Hermione. The note sounded urgent, so he went anyways.  
  
Draco and Hermione were sitting at the middle of the lake, in a boat.  
  
"Okay Draco? Pretend like you're raping me." She whispered.  
  
She looked around.  
  
"Oh, here he comes now." She whispered. Draco glanced at Blaise and Crabbe. Everything was set.  
  
"Help! Aaaaahhhh! Get off me you git-" she shouted as she pretended to protect herself from Malfoy.  
  
"Stay still Granger-" Draco said as if he was having difficulty handling Hermione.  
  
"Mione!" Harry Shouted. He reached into his pocket.  
  
"No wand!" he said, while watching Hermione struggle against Draco. He took off his robes and jumped into he icy-cold water.  
  
"Aaahhhh! Help Harry!" Hermione squealed.  
  
Harry swam faster to Hermione. When he got to the boat, he punched Draco hard that it knocked him out. He grabbed Hermione and they swam towards the surface.  
  
"*Cough Cough* are you okay Mione?" He said while catching his breath. Hermione pretended to cry,which she was doing very well.  
  
"Thank you, Pot-Harry." She said while pretending to catch her breath."I thought that git really liked me. He just wanted to get into my pants!" she said, pretending to sound heartbroken.She looked at Harry. "Your clothes are wet Harry, take off your shirt." She said while being sarcastically concerned.  
  
"But-" Harry protested.  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm your best friend Harry! Remember when You, Ron and I went swimming on the muggle beach?" she said while laughing, sarcastically. "I'm going to get your robes over there." She said as she went towards the rock where Harry left his robes.Harry,on the other hand, took off his shirt. Crabbe,Goyle and Blaise saw the tattoo. They really wanted to laugh hard, but since Blaise had a bigger brain than Crabbe and Goyle, told them to control their laughter and focus on taking the pictures. Draco couldn't get up, for it'll ruin their plan, and that's the last thing he wants to do.  
  
Click!Click!  
  
"Did you hear something Mione?" he asked. "No," she answered, pretending she didn't hear anything. "Here are your robes Harry. Let's go before Filch finds us." They went towards the castle, and when they were out of sight, Malfoy sat up, snapped 3 times and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle showed themselves.  
  
"Did you get it?" he asked with anticipation.  
  
"Yes." Blaise answered while smiling.  
"Hermione," Harry asked nervously as they were walking towards the castle,"Did you really love that Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, I did. why?" she asked. She was beginning to feel tense. She should get to the castle by now, to meet up with Malfoy.  
  
But they stopped walking.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione intently. But she looked at him questioningly. What the hell, Potter? She thought.  
  
Harry tried to lean in to kiss her. But when she saw what he was about to do, she ran off, hurrying to the empty classroom where Draco and her were supposed to meet.  
"You're late." A voice said in the Darkness.  
  
"Potter, he kept blabbing about. Did they get the pictures?" she asked, while going near him.  
  
He looked behind him. He put his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead.  
"Yes they did." He replied.  
  
"Good night then, Draco." She said, then walked hurriedly to the door. But Draco just stood there.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," He said, which made Hermione stop.  
  
"What's there to be said?" she asked.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. There is something." Draco said while still staring at the window, where the soft moonlight hit his face in all the right places, which in Hermione's opinion, who was staring at him, he looked more gorgeous than ever before.  
  
She went near him, looked at him and said, "Potter tried to kiss me."  
  
Draco looked at her, with a bit of a shock in his face.  
  
"But I didn't. I ran off," she said while stroking his face reassuringly.  
  
"You know that you're the only man I'm going to kiss," she said, as she went near him. Then they kissed under the soft, caressing rays of the moonlight for a brief moment, and then he took her in his arms and whispered gently,  
  
"I love you too."  
There. I finished it! Yay! Sorry if there were too much mushy stuff, I really had to make it look like they really loved each other. Again, thanks a mil to those who reviewed, and to those who haven't, please do! I'm still wondrin' on what will happen next, so I'll just think it over. Thanks again, ciao, mwah!( 


	7. Chapter 7

Ellow! Anyways, you know, there's a problem with my computer. I italicize phrases and put real long spaces between sentences, but when I upload it, all the things I italicized are gone! Also the long spaces.In my last chapter, there should be a space in between the last thing Draco said and my note! What's happened?  
  
Anyway, here's Chapter 7.Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry woke up late because of the events that happened last night. He just sat in his bed, thinking, When he was about to kiss Hermione. She ran off. She still loves him, she still does. I better go talk to her , he thought.  
  
He got up, took a quick shower, dressed into his usual clothes and went down the great hall.Upon going there he saw Hermione rushing off, so he didn't have a chance to at least say hi. When he stepped inside, all eyes were on him. He looked at all of them questioningly, then he spotted Cho. She was blushing so hard that she compared to Ron's hair.  
  
Some people looked at a piece of paper, then began giggling.  
  
He spotted that Malfoy was trying hard to control his laughter.  
  
Draco dashed outside.  
  
A piece of paper fluttered about his feet, then he saw what was the matter.  
  
That stupid git Malfoy! He'll pay for this. He said to himself as he too stormed outside.  
  
He walked briskly, trying to find Malfoy. Then he saw him talking with Hermione. What the hell? He thought.  
  
"Malfoy!" he said as he slammed him into the wall. He was so angry that he humiliated him in front of the whole school like that.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" he asked furiously.  
  
Hermione spoke up. "Gee Potter, I feel kinda bad," she said, "you put all the blame on Draco. When I was the brilliant mind who thought of it." She said, faking a hurt like look on her face.  
  
He let go of Draco.  
  
"What?" he asked, with his mouth wide open.  
  
"What now Potter, you gonna slam me into the wall too?" she asked insultingly.  
  
"Why? I thought we were-" he said but Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Friends?" she continued for him.  
  
"You see, Potter," Draco said as he went near Hermione."You are just too gullible."  
  
Then they walked off, with Harry staring at the both of them.  
  
A week has passed since the picture incident. No extravagant pranks were done to Harry, except a few death stares when he passed by Hermione and Draco, one or two times cockroaches went out of his shoes, his wand going berserk, his hair turning pink and purple, his glasses broken several times, or a spell causing him to bump on every person he sees. All of these were made by, who else, his dear Hermione.  
  
He woke up the next morning, rushing to the hospital wing because he knew that Ron had just outgrown his fur, and he could already go out.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Ron greeted him as he went towards his bed.  
  
"Hey Ron, Here, have some chocolate frogs." He said, sounding very exhausted while handing him the pack of chocolate frogs. Ron opened it, and gobbled the frog up. He looked at the card, and sighed.  
  
"Gee, Albus Dumbledore again? I've had six or seven of these," he said. Then he looked at Harry. "So, what's new?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," he answered, "Except that Hermione exposed my tattoo," he said but Ron interrupted. "The Cho tattoo?" he asked. Harry nodded his head. "Gee Harry, what else?"  
  
"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary really, just some few pranks and death stares." He said.  
  
"Harsh." Said Ron. He looked at his watch and said, " Man! We'll be late for potions!" he said panicking. "Well, don't just sit there, let's go!" he said, and then they made a mad dash to the dungeon.  
  
"Ah, Mr,Potter.Mr.Weasley, late again I see. Five points from gryffindor. Now sit down you two!" he commanded. They really never enjoyed potions, especially with the kind of treatment Snape gives them.  
  
"Class, as you may know, we have a joint project with herbology. We were to make the antidote of the Retusticus flower a week ago, to also save my student, but since some of you are very slow in Potions, well i suppose we could start now. Sit with your Partners and we shall begin."  
  
The class stood up from where they were sitting, and sat with their partners. Blaise went to Draco, Crabbe to Goyle, and Hermione to Harry..  
  
"Copy the ingredients on your parchment, and the procedure." He said as he waved his wand on the seemingly lifeless piece of chalk and it rose up by itself, writing the notes on the board. The class copied silently. The silence was broken when the chalk fell to the ground and Snape started to say,"Okay, tomorrow I'd like you to bring rubber gloves and boots and meet me at the edge of the forbidden forrest. No late comers." He said, as he glared at Harry and Ron. "Okay, class dismissed." He said, and the students began to pack up their things and went out of the Dungeon door.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked Harry, as they were walking, going to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Pansy got infected with the Retusticus flower." He said. "Too bad you weren't there though, Pansy kept blabbering crap. She said Goyle was cute!" He said, laughing. They both laughed.  
  
"Ged Mornin' class," Hagrid said. "Tehday we're goin' teh study bout deh wobblewag. Can anyone tell meh wat eh wobblewag is?" he asked. Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yeh Hermione?" he called her. "A wobblewag is a creature which looks like a frog and a fish, and is considered a delicacy used for cocktail parties. It coughs out a slimy goo which can be used for glue." She explained.  
  
"very ged' Hermione, five points fer' gryffindor." He said. "Okay class, I'm goin' teh pair yeh up in eh different way. Yeh see, half of yehr names are written on here these pieces of paper, and half of yeh is going teh pick." He passed the box around, and the half of the class picked each a paper.  
  
"Oh, crap." Hermione muttered silently as she was going to be paired up with Ron.  
  
"Damn." Draco muttered silently as he was going to be paired up with Harry.  
  
"Okay class, go teh yer partners and I'll give yeh one of each." He said, as he got the bucket full of wobblewags. "I want yeh to observe it, its behaviors and sketch it on yer parchment."  
  
Hermione went to Ron. "Well, hi Mione." He greeted. But she replied with a glare.  
  
"Watch it Potter. " Draco said as he was going to bump with Harry. They just glared at each other.  
  
"Well, we better get started." Ron said.  
  
The whole class was observing the wobblewags, except for Hermione who was just staring at it and Draco who was just staring at it and muttering curses under his breath. The whole class was silent, and the silence was broken when Hermione shrieked.  
  
Okay! That's done, thanks to all those who reviewed, and to those who haven't, please do! Thanks a bunch!Ciao!Mwah!  
  
Thanks to icewater_angel,dark queen of roses,shadowwolf2371,bloOoSHPiNk and to all those others who reviewed! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer:The characters are not mine I tell you!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"What the hell did you do!" Hermione shreiked, and caught the attention of everyone. Draco gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Dammit Weasley! You'd screw before and you'd still screw things now!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione!" he said trying to explain himself. "It was just an accident!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"she exclaimed. "God Weasley! Get your hands and this substance off me!"  
  
Ron's hands were stuck to Hermione's Robes.  
  
"There, there, don't panic Hermione. We'll take this 'ere goo off yeh." Hagrid said, even though he knew it was practically impossible, even with a wand.  
  
"Its glue! Stronger than super glue! Didn't I just explain that?" she said, disgusted.  
  
She reached for scissors and cut her robe. Now, the cloth material of her robe were stuck to Ron's hands.  
  
"Well, whaddya know, how time flies by so quickly eh? Yer all dismissed." Hagrid said with a nervous tone. Hermione took one more glare at Ron then went off with Draco.  
  
"Did that weasel hurt you?" Draco asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"Dammit Draco! His filthy hands were stuck to my robe. The part where the seal of gryffindor was. Figure it out!" she said furiously.  
  
"Well, we could always tell Professor Dumbledore," Blaise suggested.  
  
"Save it! He'll just tell McGonagall and then she'll just take twenty house points and make them do detention for a week. That's not enough." She said as she took off her robe.  
  
" Meet me in front of the gryffindor portrait hole. I'm just going to get another robe." She said, as she walked off.  
  
As she walked on, a very pretty young girl in a portrait talked to her. "What happened?" the girl asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. My robe was just soiled." She answered.  
  
"I see you've been with that guy, you know, the one with the blonde hair. Who's he?" the girl in the Portrait asked.  
  
"Oh, that. He's my boyfriend."  
  
"But, you're in gryffindor! And I've seen quite a few times, he had a green and silver badge. He must be from Slytherin."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude portrait lady, but having different houses dosen't mean that two people can't be together," she said kindly.  
  
"You're right.You must be really really smart!" she complemented.  
  
Hermione blushed."Gee, not that smart."  
  
"Well, you better get going,!" she said.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"I wondered what took you so long," a familiar voice asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Just got a little delay. Well, we better get going to the great hall. Lunch is served." She said, as he followed her.  
  
Hermione was the first one to get out of the hall. Even though she was a little late, she ate quickly because she was eager to tell her plan against Ron. Besides, she didn't like to be with the other gryffindors,especially around Harry and Ron.  
  
When Draco saw her, he followed. They met up near the classroom closest to the great hall.  
  
"Listen Draco, That perverted weasel made me look bad in front of the fifth year gryffindors and slytherins, I am going to make him look bad in front of the whole school. This is what we gotta do."  
  
Ron sat in the armchair nearest to the fire. He was thinking about the ferret incident. He was sure that Harry didn't do it, although Ginny wouldn't believe him. He was sure that Draco and Hermione did it, but would the teachers believe it? They wouldn't. They are the top notchers here in the school.  
  
His hand still hurt on what Harry did. He just pulled the cloth, considering that it had the seal of gryffindor in it, which is by the way made of metal, and boy did that hurt! His hands were still sore and red as his head. Harry just used a simple curing spell to fix it up.  
  
"Gee, I'm bored. No Hermione to intimidate me." He looked around. He caught sight of his tattered old chessboard. "Well, I think I'll just play wizards chess to brush up on my skills," He said as he went near the table near the boys dormitories. He got the chess board, and went back. It was then that he saw the butterbeer. Attached was a note.  
  
Ron,  
  
Have a butterbeer. I know you love it.  
  
Lavender  
  
"Well, that was nice of her," he said as he put his chessboard down. He picked up the almost overflowing mug of butterbeer, sat in the armchair, and drank up.  
  
"*Yawn* This butterbeer sure made me sleepy." He said, and he didn't even bother to put his chessboard away because he quickly made his way to the dormitory.  
  
The next morning, he was the first to wake up. He looked around, and decided he should take a shower. So he did, along with the other morning rituals he always does. But when he was about to brush his teeth, he gasped and screamed like he saw the basilisk or something.  
  
"Hmm, I'm sure I heard someone scream," Hermione said, yawning.  
  
Padma woke up. "Who is that? Can't a person get some sleep?" she said angrily.  
  
"Probably the boys," Hermione said.  
  
It worked! She thought.  
  
Finished! Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. And to those who haven't, please do!Ciao!Mwah! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry took so long to update, School stuff you know!  
  
Disclaimer: See my previous chapters!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Can't a person at least get some decent sleep?" screamed Dean, as literally jumped off his sheets.  
  
"Who was that?" asked another.  
  
Soon, the boys dormitories were filled with whispers.  
  
"Who'd you suppose it be?" asked Neville.  
  
"Well, someone who's not here." Harry answered. "And apparently, the one who's not here is."  
  
"Weasley?" Seamus suggestted  
  
"Well then, check it out! He might be attacked or something!" said Dean.  
  
"Why me?" asked Seamus. "Ask Harry. He's the hero. And Weasley's best friend."  
  
It was true. Harry did manage to save him and his friends and Hogwarts for four years running. Considering the fact that Voldemort was always there after him.  
  
"Damn. Fine, I'll check." Harry said as he got off his bed unwillingly and made his way into the bathroom door. Some people followed him, but all of them crept quietly as not to wake any more students.  
  
"Ready?" Harry whispered. "One, two." . He reached for the doorknob when Ron opened the door, a towel covering his face.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked. He tried to grab the towel from his face, but Ron stopped him.  
  
"Its horrible Harry!" he said, sounding very scared and nervous.  
  
"What's horrible?" a student asked.  
  
Ron took off his towel. There, his face was covered with tiny red spots which made him look like a Bertie Bott's every flavor bean. Some of the students laughed and giggled. Again, the dormitory was filled with whispers.  
  
"Then let's fix it!" Seamus suggested. "That's what wands are for, right?"  
  
"I tried it already! It won't come off!" he screamed.  
  
"Come on Ron, I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey." Harry said while offering his hand.  
  
"Are you crazy Harry? I've been in the Hospital wing already! Just yesterday, I got out. She might think I'm jinxed or something!" he said with a slightly mad tone.  
  
"Let's ask the girls. They have those things that hide dark spots. Maybe we can use it to hide red spots." A boy in the crowd said.  
  
"Then I'll look like a chalk eraser!" he complained.  
  
Dean looked out the window then into his alarm clock."Whoa, look at the time.We, um, we better get ready. See you Ron." Dean said as he walked away with the other students.  
  
"Well, I gotta fix myself up. Meet you in the Common room in 20 minutes. " Harry said as he walked off.  
  
Ron went down to the common room. He sat in one of the armchairs, and just stared into space. Just then Lavender went down carrying a pile of magazines. Lavender saw Ron, and shot him a weird look. Then she asked, "What's with the.."  
  
"Spots?" Ron continued for her. "Dunno!" he said, freaking out. "Maybe it was something, my soap." he thought for a moment. "No! I've been using that soap since first year!" he thought again.  
  
"You! You did this to me!" he shouted at Lavender.  
  
"What? I did not!" She said with a clueless tone in her voice.  
  
"The butterbeer! Your. the. you left me a mug full of butterbeer last night! See, see!" he said, controlling his temper. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. He showed it to Lavender.  
  
Ron,  
  
Have a butterbeer. I know you love it.  
  
Lavender  
  
"What the-" she reacted. "I didn't do this! Why would I?" she asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Lavender!" he said insultingly at her. "Maybe because- um, because," he stopped. Why would Lavender do it? No reason, maybe someone forged her name in it, he thought.  
  
"Ooohhh!" she said angrily and stormed out of the common room.  
  
Harry just got down from the dormitories when he saw Ron with a scared-like expression in his face.  
  
"So, what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't ask." He said blankly, and together they got out of the common room to head for their next class.  
  
As they were walking past, they saw an announcement on the board:  
  
To all gryffindors:  
  
To those who want to try out for the quiddich position of chaser, please come to the quiddich fields at 3:00 pm for the try outs.  
  
Gryfindor Team  
  
"Gee Harry, Why didn't you tell me there were try-outs?" Ron asked.  
  
"I thought they were supposed to have it next week,but I guess they moved it to now." He said with a shrug.  
  
"You're the frikin captain for gosh's sakes! How could you not know that?" He exclaimed while wailing his hands in the air.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow. "Geez Ron, why you mad? I mean, this doesn't concern you."  
  
"I'm planning to try out!!!" He shouted at Harry's face.  
  
"Doh, you don't have to be so touchy about it. Let's get to Potions before Snape takes a gazillion points on us!" With that, they ran as fast as they could to the forbidden forest.  
  
"Everybody with your partners! Come on, we don't have all day!" Snape shouted at the students. They hurriedly went with their partners and put on their boots and gloves.  
  
"Um Sir," Ron objected.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley?" he asked and thought for a moment. "Yes, you don't have a partner don't you? You go with Crabbe and Goyle." Ron didn't move. "Well, can you get started this millenium?" he asked. Ron went off with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Potter, I want to find these ingredients now, So get working!" Hermione instructed as they walked through the muddy paths of the forbidden forest. Harry just acted as if he didn't hear anything.  
  
They walked and walked until Hermione stopped.  
  
"Ligrosis, the first one." She said, then looked at Harry. Harry just stared blankly at her. "Well, you don't expect me to get this don't you?" she said with a raised eyebrow. Harry just pulled it, and continued to ignore Hermione's presence.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was getting irritated.  
  
"Oh Draco! This is such fun! Its like as adventure or something, you know?" Blaise said as they walked along. When Draco realized that they'd gone far enough, he said to Blaise, "Hand me the list Blaise." He commanded, and Blaise handed it to him. He then took out his wand, and started casting summoning spells to get the ingredients. After 5 minutes, he gave back the list to Blaise, spread some mud on his gloves and shoes and some on his shirt and started heading back.  
  
Ron didn't have much fun either. Come to think of it, no one had fun on potions except Snape and Other slytherins.  
  
"Duh, what's a Hiddlingtale?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"I dunno." Answered Goyle.  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Duh."  
  
How could people even hang out with these dumbheads? Ron thought.  
  
"Damn Potter, This is the fifth time you got mud on my robes!" Hermione said furiously.  
  
"Sorry Mione! Its just so Muddy!" Harry answered.  
  
"How many frikin times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" she shouted.  
  
"Ooohhh, look who's talking." Harry said annoyingly.  
  
"Why'd I have to be stuck with you, Saint Potter the Jackass! Let's just get it over with."She said, irritated.  
  
After 10 more minutes, they all got out of the forest.  
  
"I expect you got all the ingredients?" Snape said.  
  
"Yes Professor." They said in unison. It was amazing Crabbe and Goyle found the ingredients, or is it just because Neville kept dropping his.  
  
"Good. I expect you to brew those tonight, since these herbs have a fast process of brewing, and are very easy to make. Hand me one bottle filled with this antidote, for everything you'll be making is enough for one bottle. Each of you." He said while giving menacing glares at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Dismissed." He said, and the students went out, some cast cleaning spells on themselves first.  
  
"God, you can't believe how damn stupid Potter is!" Hermione said to Draco as they walked along the corridors.  
  
"I believe you." He responded with a smirk.  
  
"Its so obvious!" Blaise commented.  
  
All the other subjects went by quickly and soon it was time for the quiddich try outs.  
  
"Gee Harry, I cant believe Mom bought me this nimbus 2001!" Ron said excitedly as he was walking with Harry on the field.  
  
They saw a girl trying out, and was clutching a new Constellation 7000.  
  
"Whoa, look at her broom!" Ron said. As He and Harry were about to say good luck to the girl, ( she had her back turned to the direction of Harry and Ron ) They gasped at what they saw.  
  
There! Finished! Thanks again to those who reviewed and please review some more to those who haven't! 


	10. Chapter 10

I wonder why I can't make things italicized. Can you help me? Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!  
  
Discalaimer: I do not own Potter although I own a Pot.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Oh my Go-" Harry's speech was cut short when he noticed the girl who ore a ponytail wasn't Lavender. Why would she try out anyway?  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Harry and Ron staring at her with open mouths.  
  
She snickered when she saw Ron. He had red dots all over his face. So, her plan worked!  
  
"Yes Weasley, drool over my new broom." She said insultingly. "It's a miracle your parents can even afford a nimbus 2001," she stopped and her face turned into a nasty sneer. "Considering that it's on sale."  
  
The team and the people there were shocked by Hermione's remark. Some of them were giggling because of Ron's face. Only Draco was the one who was still smiling and laughing because of, yes you guessed it, Ron's face.  
  
"But, despite that, I pity you Ron. Here, you can use my broom," she said sarcastically, "Let's," she continued, "talk." She pointed to the other end of the field. "there!" and then she dragged Harry and Ron. The people went back to their own businesses, some were even talking about Ron's spotty face.  
  
"Look, If you're going to try out Weasley, I suggest you back away now." She whispered with a hint of warning in her tone.  
  
"I don't even think you can handle a broom. Especially that one. Why not just give it?" Retorted Ron.  
  
"Because, I don't want Weasel germs all over my precious broom. And oh? You'll see what I can do with this broom." she said and then with one last glare, she ran over to where Draco was.  
  
"Well?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh come on Honey! You don't really think I talked to those two." She said reassuringly.  
  
"Uh, Duh, " he said, imitating Goyle's stupidity, "You just did."  
  
"I just gave them a warning. If Weasley was to try-out, he'd never outrun this new broom which by the way, you gave me." She said.  
  
"Well, I hope you remember the training we've had." He said.  
  
"Yeah. Bye!" she answered and as she was about to run over to where Harry was, Draco pulled her arm and whispered, " Be careful out there. Remember the charm I taught you when someone wants to dodge you or anything?" Draco said worriedly but keeping his cool.  
  
"Yeah,Yeah." She said. But Malfoy still didn't let her go.  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him and added, " Thanks for your concern! I love you!" she whispered sweetly but jokingly. She ran off while shouting to Draco, "Mustache Honey!" Her voice trailed off. Draco went up to one of the bleachers, grabbed a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and had somehow managed to pick a fleshy-like one with red spots, without looking.  
  
"Oohh, a Weasley flavored bean." He commented to himself.  
  
"Okay, we're here to see who can be the new gryffindor chaser. First test is speed." Harry explained, while walking back and forth while everyone was listening to him. Even Hermione. Sorta.  
  
"Remember, its not the kind of broom that you use, but the way you handle the broom. Even if you get the best broom but you don't know how to handle it," he said while glancing at Hermione which in turn glared at him, "you'll fail this test. Its all about handling. Okay? I'll time you all. You have to reach from this end of the quiddich field to the next." He got his stopwatch and called the first one.  
  
"Anasha Kibble, mount your broom! On your marks, get set, go!" he shouted and Anasha zoomed off.  
  
"Good work Anasha! 24.7 seconds! Next please!" he called about fifteen more, then it was Ron's turn.  
  
"Okay Ron, ready, set, go!" Harry shouted and Since he was the only one who has a Nimbus 2001 and the rest have firebolts, Nimbus 2003's and In Hermione's case, a Constellation 7000, he was very slow compared to the others.  
  
"Er, 32.9 seconds Ron. Nice try." Harry said with a sympathetic look an his face. It was Hermione's turn.  
  
"Ready, Set, Go!" he said and Hermione zoomed off.  
  
"Um, 7 seconds," he said with a hint of doubt in his tone. Hermione couldn't fly like this, he said to himself, Unless it was the broom? No! she could have fallen off with improper balance. He stood there, staring into space.  
  
"Um, Do you mind telling us the results?" Hermione asked in annoyance.  
  
He shook his head as if awakening, and said," Oh yes. Um, Herbert Chudley, Anasha Kibble, Yuri Jimble, Tracey McDonald, Gina Thomas, and Hermione Granger." He dropped his list and continued. "I'm Sorry for those who did not pass, I'm sure you tried your best. Tomorrow will be the next test, Same time.You may go now." Harry said, and he grabbed Hermione by the arm when she was about to leave.  
  
"Eeww, get your hands off me Scarhead!" She said in revulsion, but Harry just didn't mind her. "Our Potions Project?" he asked. "Oh, that. Snape moved the deadline for tomorrow. He announced it just after dinner. Weren't you listening?" she said,annoyed. "Well, um, thanks and congratulations." Harry said. "Now will you let go? I don't want Potter germs crawling all over my skin." With that he let her go. "Great. now I have to scrub myself harder to rid of these icky Potter germs."  
  
"Congratulations," Draco greeted Hermione as she was going back to the castle. She spun around and saw Draco. "Well, thank you." She said arrogantly. Then, together they went back to the castle.  
  
"Gee Ron, I'm real sorry about-" Harry said sympathetically while picking up his list.  
  
"Nah, just fine. Just fine." He said, sounding glum and running off, his voice trailing behind him. Harry just followed him but to go to McGonagall to report.  
  
He entered McGonagall's office, and found her going through some letters. She saw him, and called him. "Ah, Mr. Potter. I assume you have news for me?" she asked. "Yes Professor." He replied. "Well then," she instructed, " Sit down." Harry got his list from his pocket, and started reading the names. "Those who passed the test are: Herbert Chudley, Anasha Kibble, Yuri Jimble, Tracey McDonald, Gina Thomas and, um, and," he couldn't quite finish his sentence.  
  
"What, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"What? Ms. Granger passed the quiddich test?" MdGonagall asked, sounding astonished. "What was her broom?" she asked.  
  
"Well, um," Harry answered, "A Constellation 7000."  
  
"How could she even handle a broom like that?" McGonagall asked in deep concern. Hermione IS the top student in her house. "And it isn't out on the market yet? Where in the world did she get that broom?" she still asked.  
  
"Er.,"  
  
Anywayzzz, thanks to those who reviewed! And, I have a couple of questions, can you mind answering for me? How can you italicize something? How can you put long spaces in between paragraphs (or things like that) How do you make things in bold? When I italicize things, it just goes back to normal when I post it in the site. Help!!! Please Review! Thanks a mil! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer: See my Previous Chapters!!!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Um, I dunno Professor," Harry lied. Although he knew perfectly that Draco gave her that broom, he still didn't tell. Crazy Really, After what she did to Harry.  
  
"She is your best friend, is she?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah professor, but I really don't know where she got it." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh, Very Well then. Tell her my congratulations. You may go." She instructed, and Harry went out the door.  
"D'you think we should go see Pansy?" Blaise asked. "I mean, it IS quite a while." she suggested. Draco looked at her with disgust, because, as we all know, he loathes Pansy.  
  
"That may be a good idea," Hermione suggested sarcastically.  
  
"Why is that?" Malfoy asked, irritated by the idea.  
  
"Cause I want to annoy you. You look so cute when you are annoyed."she answered. She just raised an eyebrow at Malfoy, and dragged him unwillingly, running, to the Hospital Wing. Blaise followed. They went inside and talked Madame Pomfrey into letting them visit Malfoy. He wore a disgruntled face while Hermione and Blaise were smiling, sarcastically but sweetly, so that she could let them visit her.  
  
"You may go, but only for 15 minutes!" then, she took out three masks of three muggle cartoon characters ("The simpsons" ,Hermione answered) Krusty the Clown, Abu and Mr. Burns. Draco got Abu, Blaise Mr. Burns and Hermione Krusty. "Wear these, to avoid any unexpected blurt-outs" she warned, and they ran off to the Special Wing, which was hidden of course, to keep patients who have a terrible injury, so that they can rest. Unlike the normal Hospital Wing room, which anyone can just visit,they just needed a "yes" from Madame Pomfrey. But in the Special Wing, they need a special permission. But since Madame Pomfrey saw that they were really the "friends" of Pansy (except Hermione of course,she thought) they could go but only for a small period of time.  
  
When they went in, the place was very nice, like a short hallway with doors. Hermione saw some house elves going in and out of doors, carrying trays. It had separate rooms, because they DO have a "special case" and a talking signage which when you look at, tells you who was inside, what house they belong to and what was their "case". Then they started looking.  
  
"No one"  
  
"Jamie Ling, Hufflepuff, Face burned by an acid breathing piranha flower"  
  
"No one"  
  
"No one"  
  
"No one"  
  
"Pamela Smith, Gryffindor, accidentally drank Lose em' Bones, now has no bones"  
  
"No one"  
  
They could see that few people were only admitted to this special wing, so that so much attention can be given to the students. They needed the best caring.  
  
"No one"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, infected by the Retusticus flower. Make sure you have your masks on"  
  
They went inside, and heard Pansy singing. Her voice were like fingernails screeching through a blackboard. She was holding a yellow,rubber duck.  
  
"Rubber Ducky, you're the one  
  
you make bathtime lots of fun  
  
Rubber ducky I'm awfully fond of you  
  
Vovododio"  
  
She realized that someone had come in.  
  
"Oh hello! What are you doing here?" she asked. Her face had a questioned look. "I know you! You're those muggle characters, the simpsons!" She said with glee. "Mother'll be furious when she finds out I watch it," she whispered. "Abu!" she said as she pointed to Draco. "Mr. Burns!" she said as she pointed to Blaise. 'Krusty the Clown!" she said, delighted as she pointed to Hermione. "I'm Pansy." She said as she pointed to herself.  
  
"Abu, I think you're better off yellow like the others."  
  
"Mr. Burns, you are so filthy rich and cute!"  
  
"Krusty, oh the love of my life Krusty! Lets get Married!" She commented. She grabbed Hermione, and she (hermione) struggled to get out of Pansy's grasps.Blaise was trying to stop Pansy, and Draco helped pull Hermione away. Suddenly, the mask went off. Pansy saw who it was, and she backed away,hitting Blaise. Blaise fell to the floor. Draco let go of Hermione.  
  
"You're no Krusty!" she gasped. "You. You're. You. steal my Draco!" she said with madness in her voice. She lunged herself towards Hermione.  
  
There! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Please review if you haven't! 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to those who reviewed!Luv yah all! Anyways, this fanfic is set (in hogwarts time) at the final three months of their term. Sorry didn't tell you sooner. . .  
  
Disclaimer:Disclaiming  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Pansy lunged herself to Hermione. Quickly, Draco scrambled through his robes to get his wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted. A blast of light came from his wand and hit Pansy straight in the chest. Suddenly, she felt herself feel numb, then being unable to move. Hermione ran towards Draco with teary eyes and hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Hon, I didn't know that she would recognize me. I mean, with the mask on." She said. Draco answered," Well, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't insist to come here." He said with a smirk. Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Blaise, help me carry this cow, er, I mean Pansy to her bed. Madame Pomfrey might notice something." Blaise stood up, grabbed Pansy's feet and Draco grabbed her head. They placed her on the bed, put a blanket over her, fixed up, wore their masks and left the room.  
  
"Thank you for visiting Pansy, I'm sure your visit will help her recover quickly." The thing on the door announced.  
  
"Yeah right, not if Hermione was here." Blaise said with a snicker. Hermione just glared at her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Night came, and Hermione was sitting on the gryffindor common room couch. She had been waiting for Harry for about fifteen minutes to do the project in Potions. She heared a barge on the portrait and some laughing.She turned around and saw Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus walk in, clutching their broom sticks. When Harry saw Hermione, he whispered something to the guys and they laughed again. Then the three, Ron, Dean and Seamus went up to the boys dormitories.  
  
"Late, Potter. I don't like being kept waiting!" she said in a bossy type tone. She was yawning and tapping her fingers, as if bored. Harry just stood there, looking at her.  
  
"Well, I don't have all night Potter!" she exclaimed while looking at her watch. Harry muttered a spell, and all they needed appeared before them. He sat on the floor, and Hermione summoned a Pillow and sat on it.  
  
"Well, fill the cauldron with swamp water and add 3 drops Dragon's blood." Harry did s, and it turned a brownish red. "Add the first root, and then other five." Hermione instructed, and Harry just did so. It turned a brown, murky color. She grabbed the bottle of star sprinkles, same time as Harry. When she realized this, she immediately took off her hand from the bottle (and Harry's hand) and she brushed her hand with her other hand, as if removing dirt.  
  
"Eeewww," she commented. "Just get the freakin bottle and sprinkle some." He just did, and sprinkled some. It turned a purple color. "Next, some of Pansy's saliva. Eeeewww," she got the bottle labeled PANSY'S SALIVA and poured it in the cauldron. It turned a murky green, like the polyjuice potion they made. Harry snickered.  
  
"What the hell's wrong Potter?" she asked irritatingly.  
  
"I just remembered the time we made the polyjuice potion. Me and Ron turned into Crabbe and Goyle, And you," he stopped, still laughing softly. "A cat!" Hermione said. They laughed, and when they suddenly realized what they were doing, they stopped automatically.  
  
"Er, finally, Unicorn's Hair. Go add it so that we can go on with the rest of our freakin lives." She said, and Harry did. It turned into a blue, clear liquid. Harry put off the fire. Hermione took her wand and the bottle. "Reducia Concentreant" Hermione said, and it turned into a thick, blue concentrate. She poured it in the bottle and immediately stood up, headed for the girls dormitories, and left Harry there all alone.  
  
"Great, now I have to clean this up." He said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Draco lay in his bed, fast asleep when he heard a soft whoosh. He immediately got up, and saw who it was. He went numb with horror.  
  
"Ah, Draco. I see you have noticed my presence." The man said, with silvery blonde hair just like Draco's.  
  
"Father, its," he glanced at the clock, "Two am, what is it?" he said groggily.  
  
"Do you question me?" Lucius asked coldly.  
  
"No father." He answered in fear. He couldn't answer his father back, for knowing him, he could easily kill him, even though he was his son.  
  
"Good. The death eaters ceremony is in three weeks, as you may know, I'm just here to ask if you've prepared a sacrifice." He informed.  
  
"A sacrifice? Like what, an animal, an object?" he asked, but still retained his tone of respect.  
  
"No Draco, don't play dumb with me. You know what. A mudblood." He said.  
  
Draco suddenly went pale. "I'm sure there are plenty of mudbloods here, like, like," he stammered. He knew what to answer, but he just couldn't.  
  
"You don't have time to find a mudblood in three weeks. This school is swarming with them. Besides, you still have to enchant them into thinking that you're their friend. Three weeks isn't enough for that," Lucius said as he stared at the window.  
  
Draco gulped. He hoped that he wouldn't say what he thought. "That girlfriend of yours, Draco, that mudblood Granger." He said.  
  
"B-but, f-father, I c-cant. . ." he stammered.  
  
"Well why not?" he said angrily as he turned to face his son. "You ARE with good terms with her, so there's no problem unless. . ." His face turned into a nasty sneer. "You are in love with the mudblood. . ."  
  
He gasped. How did he know?  
  
-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=- =-=-  
  
Done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those who haven't, please do! 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer:Please look at my previous chapters!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"You are probably thinking how I knew that, aren't you?" he said in a sinister way. "I am in the water you drink, the air you breathe, the food you eat, my blood is rushing through your blood,"he explained, "or to make it easier for you to understand," he said, "I am your Father!" he bellowed. (You sure don't act like one, Draco thought) "I am supposed to know your every move," he said as he drew closer to his son, "I am here of course to look out for your best interests." He then went farther from Draco. "Think about it. If there's still some sense in your brain, you'll probably realize that gryffindors aren't supposed to be with slytherins!" he shouted and with that, he apparated from Hogwarts to a secret chamber located deep below the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"Ah, Lucius, I suppose you are back from your little orientation with Draco?" a cold voice said.  
  
"Yes master." He replied with utmost respect.  
  
"Well, what did he say then?" the voice asked.  
  
"Master, Young Malfoy does not understand yet. . . maybe he will after the death eaters ceremony which is," he said, but the voice interrupted him.  
  
"Next week." The voice continued.  
  
"But I thought it was supposed to be," he said as he tried to reason with the voice. He knew the voice would have his head if Draco did not abide the Master's orders.  
  
"Yes, three weeks from now, but I've changed it, the sooner, the better." The cold, mysterious voice said coolly.  
  
"I shall inform young Malfoy right away." He quickly replied.  
  
"And the girl?" the voice asked, "You know she could be a prick to our plans. Is she taken care of?"  
  
"I shall see to it that she will be. I have told Young Malfoy to bring her as a sacrifice, so you could finish her up yourself. I know that it would delight you Master, to know that there is one less mudblood scum in this world." He answered.  
  
"Yes, yes. You may leave." The voice said with a hint of satisfaction.  
  
"As you wish, My Lord." Then, he quickly apparated away.  
  
-----=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco could not sleep that night. Yes, first this was a game to torture Potter and Weasley, to see that their precious little Gryffindor princess is in love with the cunning Slytherin prince. But after that night. . .  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
(flashback)  
  
She went near him, looked at him and said, "Potter tried to kiss me."  
  
Draco looked at her, with a bit of a shock in his face.  
  
"But I didn't. I ran off," she said while stroking his face reassuringly.  
  
"You know that you're the only man I'm going to kiss," she said, as she went near him. Then they kissed under the soft, caressing rays of the moonlight for a brief moment, and then he took her in his arms and whispered gently,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
It was then he'd realized what he had. He tried to think of a way to save her, to keep her out of Voldemort's clutches. But now, now that they knew, there is no escaping for sure.  
  
==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
The next morning, everything went on smoothly for the first few hours, and Draco wanted to make sure that it stayed that way. Until he got that owl from his father.  
  
[Draco,  
  
Meet me in an empty classroom, your defense against the dark arts classroom at 5:30 pm. The Master has news.  
  
Your Father, Lucius]  
  
He felt as if there was a metal ball falling through his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Hermione asked as they were walking to potions. Then they saw Ginny and Colin holding hands, rushing through them. Hermione laughed. "The Potty fan club king has finally met his Potty fan club Queen." She said in a sort of dreamy voice. Crabbe,Goyle and Blaise laughed at this comment, but Draco didn't. Now Hermione noticed that something was really wrong. She was just about to ask when they arrived at the Potions dungeon. The moment they took their seats, Snape went in.  
  
"Good Morning students, now sit with your partners, we have work to do." He instructed, and everyone at once followed.  
  
"Good. Please take out your Potions," he said as he took out a machine of some sort. He placed it on his desk and explained, "This is a potion weigher. This is to test whether the potion you made is correct. But first," he said as he fished a sample of the potion he made." Let us check the obvious signs if the potions you made are indeed correct." He went around, comparing the potion he made from his students' potions.  
  
"Yes, correct Mr.Malfoy." he said. "Ten Points to Slytherin."  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, and Wesley! It should be blue, not orange! 10 points from gryffindor!"he said. "But sir," Ron protested, "Crabbe and Goyle are from Slytherin, why didn't you take house points from them?"he asked. "Because, Mr. Weasley, I expected you to help these two, two,two, students, Which you probably did not, so I am taking the points off you." He explained. Ron opened his mouth for another word, but Snape said, "Not a word out of you Weasley or I'll take 50 house points." He then moved to the next table.  
  
He continued to award points to the slytherins,take points to gryffindors, and finally, he came across Hermione and Harry's table. "Ah, yes, Potter, and, Ms. Granger. Couldn't separate the two of you." He said as he glared at Harry. "Your Potion is, well, correct in the physical aspect. Three points for gryffindor, Ms. Granger." He said.  
  
The whole room was shocked. Snape dosen't give gryffindors house points, he takes them away. But since under the exception he knows that Draco is in "good terms" with Hermione, its quite understandable.  
  
"I'll pass these," he said as he pointed to the several number of potion weighers. "And give the other side, as you can see that it looks like that thing that muggles symbolize for justice, a drop of the correctly brewn potion." He said and he dropped a drop or two into the left platforms of the weighers. "If the side where I dropped the potion goes up, it has excess ingredients. If it goes down, it lacks something. Either way," he explained as he passed out the weighers to the students who got the potion correctly, and when he reached Harry (and Hermione's) 's table, he glared at Harry and said, "Its wrong!" then he went back up front. "If it doesn't, then it's correctly made."  
  
The class started to measure. In the end, only five student pairs got it right. Including Draco's and Hermione's.  
  
"Well now, leave your potions on this cauldron. The five correct ones, leave it here in this other one. These are the ones that will be used for Pansy. Dismissed."  
  
The students went out. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm,"Ugh!What right do you have to touch me?" she asked irritatingly. "The final test for quiddich try- outs is later this afternoon,5:30." Harry reminded. "Just thought you should know," he added. "I know,moron." She retorted. "Now get out of my way!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=--=-=-=-=-- =-=-=-  
  
"Okay, this is the final test." Harry just kept blabbering about the quiddich rules, (but he didn't actually follow them,Hemione thought) and to Hermione, she just heard a lot of "Bla bla bla quiddich bla bla bla bla". She wondered where Draco was. She couldn't find him anywhere, in the field, so she got up to look for him. When Harry noticed, she just gave him an icy glare and went away.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was in the classroom, waiting for his father. Waiting quite long, I may say, about thirty minutes. The sun was just about to set, and he couldn't be roaming around at night. Suddenly, he heard that familiar whoosh.  
  
"Father." Draco greeted.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he greeted as he brushed off some dust off his cloak. "Draco, have you decided? The master just moved the ceremony to next week." His father informed him.  
  
"No father, I will not use the woman I love as a sacrifice!" he said bravely.  
  
"Then I am right then, you do love her." Lucius said as he went near him.  
  
==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Hermione has been searching the halls for some time now, and she was exhausted. (Maybe he went back to their common room, she thought.) It was then that she heard voices in an empty classroom.  
  
Lucius clutched the collar of his son's uniform. "You do know that we need her, right?" he asked. Hermione felt that cold shiver run down her spine. Its as if she'd heard this voice before. . .  
  
"Yes father." Draco replied. Hermione recognized the voice.  
  
"The master said! The master spoke his word. You will become a death eater, and you will use that mudblood girlfriend of yours as the sacrifice!"he said furiously. Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. Had Draco been using her?  
  
"Or else he will kill us, yes Draco, me, you, and your mother." He whispered. Draco must take the offer. True, he loved Hermione, but he loved his mother more. "So?" his father asked.  
  
"Yes father." Draco answered, as if in pain.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=========-======-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Tada! A surprising revelation there. anyway, the thoughts are in parentheses. Thanks to those who reviewed! Please review if you haven't! I am still thinking if I should write a sequel, because. . . Oops! I might give something away.Hehehe! Luv Ya'll! 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla I don't own Harry Potter bla bla bla  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Good. I knew that you'll eventually comply." Lucius said as he let go of Draco. "I must report this to him, yes, yes, he will be most pleased. After bringing the girl, the master will finish her himself!" he said with an evil cackle, and then he apparated away from Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione could not believe what she heard. Had Draco been using her? Probably, maybe even yes. Draco is on the Dark Side, and they can do anything. With tears in her eyes, she walked away. Draco on the other hand, just got out of the classroom. What would he do now? How can he save her? Then, he saw a familiar figure walking not a great distance from where he was.  
  
"Oi!" he shouted. The figure turned around, and Draco saw the look on her face; he saw mixed emotions of hatred, hurt and most of all love. He ran after her, but then she ran away. Since Draco was a guy, he could run faster. He eventually caught up with Hermione.  
  
"Hey? What's up with you?" he asked.  
  
She slapped him on the face. "How the hell could you?" she said furiously, tears flowing out of her eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I heard the whole damn conversation Draco. How could you use me?" she continued.  
  
"No, no! Its not like that!" he explained. "You see," he said, trying to explain himself.  
  
But Hermione interrupted, "No Draco, enough. No more lies!" with that, she ran away to the Gryffindor common room, not even bothering to eat dinner,  
  
Draco could not stop her. She won't listen anyways. (Give her time to think, she just so shocked by these things, he thought) He headed towards the slytherin common room.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Hemione just slumped herself on the couch. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. She couldn't even think because of all this, all she knew that she was betrayed. Yet, she loved him still.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry just finished his dinner early. He needed to go back to review the quiddich results. He just went in the common room when he heard someone crying. When he looked, he saw that it was Hermione.  
  
"Mione? What's wrong?" he asked in an almost panicky voice.  
  
"Nothing that you could figure out," she said as she glared at him and moved away.  
  
"Come on, its about him, isn't it?" he asked cautiously.  
  
Hermione finally gave in. She needed someone to talk to, and Harry WAS her former best friend. She moved closer. "Oh Harry! He tricked me into believing!" she said as she broke down. Harry put an arm over her shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
"There, there. Calm down." He said.  
  
"How the hell can I calm down? Tell me Harry? How?" she asked.  
  
"Just explain what happened," Harry said softly. (This just may be the ticket to getting her back, he thought.)  
  
"I went away from quiddich try outs to look for him." She explained, still sobbing. "After searching for almost an eternity, I gave up. Until I heard voices from an empty classroom." She continued. "I listened to it, and there was Lucius Malfoy talking to Draco. He was saying about death eater ceremonies, and me as a, as a," she said In between sobs, but she couldn't continue.  
  
"As a what?" Harry asked, eager to know.  
  
"A sacrifice! They'd turn me over to the dark lord as a sacrifice!" she said, and continued crying. This time, Harry hugged her.  
  
"There,there. Malfoy was, is and will always be a slimy git." He said, as if trying to crack a joke.  
  
Hermione let go from the hug, and said, "Gee Harry, why'd you even helping me? After all I did," she said with a small smile, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Nah," Harry said, "Think nothing of it." He said, smiling smugly. "So," he proposed, "Are you back being plain ol' Hermione?" he asked. She smiled energetically and said, "The hell I am!" she answered gladly. They hugged again, and as Harry let go carefully, he attempted to kiss Hermione. Hermione leaned in too, but she remembered something, a sort of promise she made. . .  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
"You know that you're the only man I'm going to kiss," she said, as she went near him. Then they kissed under the soft, caressing rays of the moonlight for a brief moment, and then he took her in his arms and whispered gently,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
(Maybe he did really mean what he said that night, she thought) so she avoided Harry's kiss. Tears began to flow from her eyes again, and said, "I'm sorry Harry, I can't, I just can't." she explained. Harry said with a sigh, "Its alright, I understand. You get some rest."  
  
As Hermione was about to head to the girls dormitories, she was stopped. "And oh, by the way, Dumbledore's organizing a," Hermione turned around. Harry started to think, "what was it?" he thought, "Oh yeah! A farewell ball was it? Yeah, next next week." He finally said. "Dumbledore's crazy. After that, there's still a week of school!" Hermione just smiled, and said, "Thanks Harry." Then went on her way.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Draco just kept bumping and bumping his head into the wall. Once or twice, his cronies asked him if anything was wrong, then he'd answer, "leave me alone!"  
  
Just then, an owl appeared by his window. A black one, so it meant it was from the manor. Two letters arrived, one from his mother and his father. He decided to open the letter from his father first, thinking that he could accept bad news now, then the good news later.  
  
[Draco,  
  
The ministry has a clue where the Dark Lord is. We will keep him in hiding, and until then, the death eater ceremony is postponed to next month. Don't do anything stupid, or else you will answer to me.  
  
Lucius]  
  
Bad news? Hell, that was the best news he's received since now! Then, he carefully opened the letter from his mother.  
  
[Dearest Draco,  
  
Your father told me what happened, but what exactly did he tell you to make you agree? Please reply soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Mother]  
  
He gave some thought over telling his mother what his father told him. Why would he even say that? Sometimes, he even wondered if Lucius really loved her mother. She was kind and gentle, the exact opposite of what his father was. He got a parchment and a quill and started writing,  
  
[Dearest Mother,  
  
Mother, you know that I love you very much. Father told me that the dark lord will punish us all, me, father and you. Its okay if I was the one who'll be punished, or maybe even father, but not you. So, I agreed. Even though it would mean to hurt someone, I couldn't bear it if someone'll hurt you.  
  
Take care mother.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco]  
  
He rolled it up, and tied it to the owl's claws, and shooed it away. He crumpled the letter that his father gave him, and threw it on the fire. Since he was lucky enough to have a single room, he could have some privacy. He sat on the comfortable recliner, and as he was just about to close his eyes, he suddenly heard a loud banging on the door. "Drakie! Drakie! I'm back!" he heard a shrill voice say. (Oh no, he thought) Pansy. He opened the door. "Pansy." He said with an unsure voice.  
  
"Hi Drakie, I'm back!" she said in delight.  
  
He scanned her head to toe. Something's changed, but what was it? He couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Blaise, a word." He said, and Blaise got up from the chair, let go of the magazine she was reading, and went near him. Blaise was the nearest thing Pansy could consider as a friend. "Yes Draco?" she asked. He pulled her inside, and shut the door.  
  
"What the hell happened to Pansy? Or should I ask, is that Pansy?"he asked. Pansy has indeed changed. She had become, as I hate to say it, prettier.  
  
"Yah! Who could call you Drakie none other than her?" she replied. "Dunno, maybe Snape put something accidentally." She said carelessly, with a shrug.  
  
"Unless, you put a spell on her!" Draco accused.  
  
"Me?No way! I'm the prettiest girl in slytherin, Draco. Why would I cast a spell on Pansy to make her as pretty as me? Its like, having a rival. Ugh, I hate that." She said. True, Blaise had the prettiest face in slytherin, and why would she even cast a spell on someone so desperately hopeless?  
  
"Okay," he said. As Blaise was about to exit, he instructed, "Just keep her away from me,".  
  
"Sure thing." She said, and went out. As he was going to head to the chair again, he heard another knock, and he went back and opened the door.  
  
"What?" he asked grumpily. Blaise's head popped through.  
  
"And oh by the way Draco," she reminded, " Dumbledore's arranged a farewell ball. Just thought you want to know." As she was about to close the door, Draco told her, "Remind me not to ask Pansy." He asked. "Yeah Already!" Blaise answered irritatingly.  
  
Instead of returning to his chair, he just resumed bumping his head on the wall. While he was bumping his head, he saw something glisten in the near end of his table. A blade which he was supposed to use for Herbology. He looked at it, and went near it. He got it, inspected it, and brought it near one of the chairs. He sat down, and tested it. The blade sliced through it like a hot knife slices through butter. He thought about what he could do with it. He stared at it for just a few seconds, and he knew just what to do.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Hehehe! Done! Thanks to those who reviewed, and to those who haven't, please do! Luv Ya'll! 


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks Ya'll who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"What did Drakie say?" Pansy asked.  
  
"His name is Draco, Pansy." Blaise explained. She went back to reading teenWitch.  
  
"Crap. Anyway, what did he say?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Blaise was beginning to get frustrated. She got up from the chair and turned to Pansy. "He couldn't believe it was you! Okay? Now shut up!" she said, frustrated.  
  
"Ah, I bet he's falling in love with me." She said in a dreamy voice. She looked at Blaise."Bet you're jealous cause I'm prettier!" she said. Blaise couldn't take it. She stood up, and asked, "What exactly did you do, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy said, "It's a secret. You might imitate me!" she said nervously.  
  
"If you don't tell, I'll owl a certain Mrs. Parkinson about her certain daughter watching a certain muggle show. . ." she warned.  
  
"Shit,how did she know?" she murmured to herself. "Okay. I drank this!" she said as she fished out a bottle which read: BEAUTY TONIC.  
  
"Let me see that," Blaise said. She inspected the bottle. It seems Pansy missed to read a certain warning. WARNING:(it read) AFTER THREE HOURS, YOU WILL GO KABOOM! AND RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL, UGLY SELF AGAIN. Blaise's pulse quickened.  
  
"Tell me, Pansy, since when did you drink this?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, about six o' clock pm. Why?" she said as she inspected her nails.  
  
Blaise looked at her watch. Ten seconds to nine. "Oh shit!" she said. She ran to the nearest room for cover there, Draco's room. She went in and heard a  
  
KABOOM!  
  
"Ow." She said. She looked for Draco to tell him what happened, and saw him holding a blade, his hand shaking, almost pressing it to his wrist.  
  
"Draco!" Blaise shouted, ran to him, and grabbed the blade from his grasp. Luckily, it only wounded the far end of his wrist. Blaise threw it into the open fire, and sat beside him. "If you wanted to kill yourself," she said, "why not just ask me?" she said jokingly. Draco's head was bent down. Blaise just lifted it up with her hand, and asked, "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
Draco took Blaise's hand and put it down. "Nothing Blaise."  
  
"Then why were you attempting a suicide?" she asked with a weak smile.  
  
"Nothing Blaise." He answered again.  
  
"And, oh yeah, Pansy's Kaboom was just a nothing, Draco." She said.  
  
"Fine, It was because. . ." Then Draco told her the whole story.  
  
"Gee Draco, I'm real Sorry. But suicide isn't the answer to your problem." She said nicely.  
  
"Then what is?" he asked.  
  
"I really don't know." She answered. She just hugged him tight.  
  
"Feel better?" she asked. Draco nodded. "Now, I'm going to tell you what happened to Pansy there."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--------=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-  
  
The next few days were quite normal, Hermione hanging around Harry, Ron and the other gryffindors, And Draco and his cronies, with Blaise. Hermione was in good terms with Blaise, so when she'd meet her they'd greet each other. But when Draco and Hermione would meet up, there was just silence.  
  
Finally, the day of the ball came, and Dumbledore decided to give a day off to the students to get ready. Almost all of them went to Hogsmade.  
  
When Blaise and Draco were inside their private carriage, and Crabbe and Goyle in theirs, Draco asked an almost unusual request.  
  
"Um Blaise?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she said as she was counting her money.  
  
"Can you accompany me to the Dance tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Blaise almost dropped her bag of galleons."What?" she asked, as if unsure of what she heard.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "I said, if you'd like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow."  
  
"I'd love to, but what about," She answered.  
  
"Hermione? Oh, that's fine. We're only going as friends right?" he asked,smirking.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. As a friend." She said with a sigh.  
  
"Thanks! Anyway, I'm thinking on how to humiliate that Neville Longbottom. . ."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Blaise went to the new store, which sold things needed for a dance. It was called BALL'S AWAY!. She went inside, and immediately she was greeted by a lady.  
  
"Miss Blaise? Yes! We've been expecting you. Master Malfoy informed us that you'd be coming here. He has reserved a dress for you, come, let me show you." The lady said.  
  
Blaise looked shocked. In fact, she was shocked. Draco had only asked her that morning, and he already reserved a dress for her. Weird, but she didn't complain.  
  
As they were walking towards the cabinet, Blaise saw Hermione.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Blaise!" she replied.  
  
"Shopping for robes?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione answered.  
  
"Anyway, why don't we take a look at the dress, that Dra-, I mean that just came in. you might like it. I'm sure they have a whole dozen of those." She invited.  
  
"Sure!" she answered, and they went to follow the store-lady.  
  
"Miss Blaise, here it is!" the lady said. She opened a box, and she took out the most wonderful dress Blaise had ever seen in her life.  
  
"Its wonderful!" Blaise exclaimed.  
  
It was a black, long dress, lined with diamonds.(real ones, might I add.) A simple dress really, but stunning.  
  
Hermione touched the cloth, and said, "Funny, I've never felt a cloth this soft before."  
  
"That's because its binlen, a special kind of wizard cloth. Very expensive." The lady explained.  
  
"Well," Blaise said, "Are there other dresses like this?" she asked. "So I can get one for my friend here." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry. This is a one-of-a-kind dress and cloth. Needs time to reserve it, weave the cloth, and make the dress. Its expenses are very high too. About, twenty thousand galleons." The lady said.  
  
"What the," Blaise said. She held in to Hermione for support.  
  
"And how much does that dress cost?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Twenty-five thousand Galleons." The lady said. "But don't worry, Its all been taken care of."  
  
" By who?" Hermione asked inquisitively.  
  
"By Master Malfoy, of course."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=--==--==- =-=-=  
  
There, sort of a cliffhanger! Hehehe.  
  
Please review, and thanks to those who did! 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Hermione's knees went weak. "Master Malfoy?"  
  
Blaise had a shocked expression on her face. "Hermione," she said.  
  
"No,Blaise,its fine." Her eyes went watery.  
  
"Apparently, this was reserved for a Miss Hermione Granger. But Master Malfoy just called in, and told me that this dress will just be reserved for a Miss Blaise." The lady explained.  
  
"Here you go, Miss Blaise. Please sign here," she said as she showed Blaise a contract like paper. She signed it, took the box, and went out of the store. Hermione went with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know," Blaise said, trying to explain.  
  
"Nah, Its okay. It's a wonderful dress Blaise, and I'm sure it will look wonderful on you." She said with a smile.  
  
"Are you sure-" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah." She answered. "Listen, I'm going to buy my robe, and you better go."  
  
"Why? Are you mad?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"No." she said with a laugh. "Its just that, Draco is waiting for you there."  
  
Blaise looked to where Hermione was looking. Draco was there, holding a couple of paper bags and a box.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Harry and Ron'll be coming to pick me up later." She said.  
  
"Bye then," Blaise said, and went over where Draco was.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
"Hey Blaise!" Draco greeted. "You liked the dress?"  
  
"Draco, I saw Hermione in there." She said. "She knew about the dress, everything."  
  
Draco gulped. "Well, its now for you." He said. He took her hand and said, "Let's go, I have lots to tell you. You know, I saw Potter and -"  
  
Blaise didn't move. "Draco," she said. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.  
  
Draco's smiling face turned into a serious one. "Almost two weeks have passed, Blaise. Father was right." He said.  
  
"She still loves you, Draco. She truly does. Your willing to let that all go? Please Draco, as a friend. Don't do this!" Blaise whispered, dropped the box and ran outside. She took the conventional carriage back to Hogwarts.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=  
  
"Hey guys," Hermione greeted Ron and Harry.  
  
"Why the glum face?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing."She said.  
  
"Hermione, there's something you're not telling." Ron said.  
  
"Or do you want us to let you drink another truth potion again?" Harry asked.  
  
"I met Blaise on the robe store." She said.  
  
"So?" Harry and Ron said in Unison.  
  
"Draco reserved a dress for her, originally for me. Then he just changed it." Hermione said.  
  
"Gee, that guy sure knows how to forget!"Ron commented. Harry nudged him.  
  
"It cost forty-five thousand galleons in all."  
  
"What?" Harry said. Ron gasped.  
  
"If he's willing to spend that much on you, that it must mean. . ." Ron explained but Harry butt in.  
  
"Nothing. That amount means nothing to the Malfoys. Let's go, before we run out of carriges." Harry said.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
Draco spotted Blaise on the Slytherin Common room couch, just sitting there.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. He then sat beside her.  
  
"You're back." She said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Listen," they both said in unison.  
  
"You first," Draco said.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, its just that, I'm your friend, and friends need to look out for each other. Look where this situation almost got you to. You almost got yourself killed!" she explained.  
  
"Look, its time to let go. Father is right. I am not willing to take a chance on others just to let my mother suffer the consequences." He said, rather angry. "Maybe I was wrong then, Blaise."  
  
"You may be wrong now in taking this choice. Aren't you sad?" she asked.  
  
"My father taught me once, never to feel any emotions." He said, as he walked towards the window. Then he turned to face Blaise. "The relationship I had, most unusually with her, it was a mistake."  
  
"A mistake you didn't regret," she added.  
  
"Let's not get too emotional. Look, this is simple. I loved her, and now I'm letting her go. Okay?" he explained. "I bought something for you, to go with your dress. Its in the paper bag. I need to rest." He said as he went into his room and shut the door.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=  
  
Hermione tried to be happy. That night was the farewell ball, and after that, one week more of school and then it's over. She wore a simple pale pink robe, a silver necklace and lipgloss. She really wasn't in the mood for fixing herself up, like she always wasn't, and what's the big deal anyway? It's just a ball. Plus, she heard from somewhere that make-up irritates your skin. She didn't have a date. Ron went with Lavender despite him accusing her of poisoning the butterbeer, And Harry went with a Hufflepuff girl. Ginny went with Colin, and Draco probably went with Blaise. She walked down the gryffindor staircase alone. No one to wait for her.  
  
When she walked in the Great Hall,she barely recognized it. Above were holographic images of stars, and silver like glitter falling all over. The floor was marble black, and the platform which used to be the teachers eating place became a stage for the night's band, the most popular band in the wizarding world, Wizard Wheenes. Some students were dancing, some were seated. She spotted Harry getting food from the buffet table, Ron brushing off the silver things off his hair, Ginny and Colin taking secret pictures of Harry, and then she spotted Draco and other slytherins stacking galleons.  
  
"Hermione!" someone called, and she turned around. She saw that it was Lavender, inviting her to sit with them in their table.  
  
"Hey! You should've called us to fix you up. You look like a wreck!" Pavarati (I really don't know the spelling of her name) commented.  
  
"I heard you just broke-" Padma was about to say, when Lavender stomped on her foot. "Aw!" she shouted. Lavender just shot her an icy glare. Hermione just smiled.  
  
The next few hours weren't much fun. Padma and the other two girls kept on talking about that new wizard movie, Kill me if you Can, starring their favorite actor, Jardo de Wrapo. Once or twice, she's been asked to dance, by Harry, but she declined. Then, the band started playing a sentimental ballad. One by one, all the three girls were asked to dance. She was left alone. She decided to go out into the balcony, just to go there and avoid things.  
  
As she went out, she tried to stop the tears from her eyes. She remembered certain memories, now that she wished hadn't existed. Just when she thought no one will notice that she'd gone, Someone did. And that someone followed her.  
  
She leaned on to the columns of the balcony, staring at the stars and just letting the tears flow out of her eyes.  
  
"Why am I even feeling this way?" she said to herself. (Yep, she was really talking.) "I am so stupid." She continued. "Great. I'm talking to myself and probably, I'm starting to go-" she said, but a voice butted in.  
  
"Insane?" the voice asked.  
  
Hermione turned around, praying that the voice is not whom she thought it would be. She gasped at the sight.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Finished! There, thanks to those who reviewed and please do if you haven't! Luv Ya'll! 


	17. Chapter 17

This is the final chapter,(I think),if you want me to write a sequel then just post it in the reviews or something.Thanks so much to those who reviewed!It really touched me.*sniff*  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Draco?"she asked.In her head,thoughts were racing on what Draco was doing here,near her.(maybe he wants to kill me,she thought)  
  
"Listen,Mione,"he said,but she cut him off.  
  
"I know what you're going to say,MALFOY."she glanced at him and gave him an icy look,then turned away."And I don't intend to hear a word of it."she walked away,while Draco,muttered something then appeared a paper and a quill.He wrote something,then went to Hermione.  
  
"If you won't talk to me,at least,please read this."he said calmly.Hermione hesitated for a second,then grabbed the paper he was handing out to her.She then ran away from him,tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Draco was left alone there in the Balcony.(I should probably go back,he thought) but when he was about to turn around he heard footsteps.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=  
  
She stopped.She let the tears in her eyes flow freely down her cheeks.She smoothened out the paper that she crumpled, and was given to her. It read: ________________________________________________________________  
  
"Let me be the one to break it up so you won't have to make excuses  
  
we don't need to find a set-up where someone wins and someone loses  
we just have to say our love was true and has now become a lie  
so I'm telling you I love you one last time  
then goodbye."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione was shocked.(He's letting me go,she thought.)He did admit that he still loved her,and she felt likewise.But,they were so different.She was an unpure blood,he was a pure blood.He is in Slytherin,She is in gryffindor.She's harry's best friend,He hates harry.But then it all became clear:It didn't matter.So,she ran back to the balcony,hoping he was still there.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- When she arrived,a large number of people were gathered around it.They were muttering and mumbling and whispering."What happened?"she asked.Some of them just shrugged.When she went to the front,she saw a paralyzed Draco and a crying Blaise.Madame Pomfrey already levitated him,and Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle followed closely.She wanted to go too,but she knew that it wasn't right.She just turned around,making her way back to the common room,her eyes filling with tears.  
  
When she got there,she saw harry sitting by the fire.  
  
"Hey,"she greeted.  
  
"Hi."Harry replied.  
  
"Something's the matter?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Obviously,"answered Harry.  
  
"Wanna tell It to me?"Hermione asked,sounding excited,and sitting near him.  
  
"I'm sure I'm not the only one with problems,"he said.He had noticed Hermione crying.  
  
"I'll tell if you will go first."  
  
"Fine.Well,I went with Bianca,remember?the Hufflepuff girl?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah,go on,"Hermione said,sounding interested.  
  
"Well,she got sick because of the crabcakes that were made.Someone put something in them and it made her pop out allergies as fast as mold grows on expired bread."he said,then continued."So,she was brought to the hospital wing and I was officially dateless."  
  
Hermione laughed."Harry Potter?Dateless?Well,how bout' cho?that little thing under the mistletoe,that was really something,"she teased.  
  
"Yeah,my problem is cho.You see,after that,I asked her to dance.She said yes,and while we were dancing I, um, conversed with her."  
  
"Okay.what's the big problem?"she asked.  
  
"I'm getting to it,Mione.I asked her a question,then she answered me with yes,cedric."there was a short pause,Hermione's face in shock,and then he continued."I'm not cedric diggory.He's dead!Someone of Voldemort's killed him!Like sirius!"He said in utmost frustration and rage.  
  
"I don't wanna be reminded of death,"Harry said."I've had one deaths too many."  
  
"Its okay Harry,I'm not dead.Ron's not dead either!We're here for you,"Hermione said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks,"Harry said.Hermione moved closer to him,leaned on his shoulders and closed her eyes.  
  
"Hey,you still haven't told me your prob-"he stopped,realizing that she was asleep.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
"Draco Malfoy,Slytherin,Some weird spell"  
  
Hermione entered the special ward room 14.She saw Draco,trying to reach the grape in the table.  
  
"Blaise,Is that you?good.I still have to pick up-"he said,then looking at the other side,then stopped.  
  
"Oh,its you.what the hell do you want,Granger?"he asked bitterly.  
  
"Draco,"she said.  
  
"So,are we on a first name basis now?Should I call you Hermudbloody?"he asked with mockery in his tone.  
  
"I suppose you forgot the events that have happened that night.I mean,you were unconscious for three days,"she said.  
  
"No,I remember it perfectly."he stopped.He sat up and continued."I tried to apologize to you,but you just turned away from me.I don't even think you read my note."He said.  
  
"I did-"  
  
"And my father was right.No use in spending time with mudbloods.Look,let's just forget that big mistake we made:being together.I puke at the thought of it.Please,can we go back to the Malfoy Granger names?Me a ferret,you a mudblood?Forget everythng that has ever happened."he said almost kindly.  
  
"But,the note,it said,"  
  
"I don't love you,Hermione.That knock on the head brought me to my senses.Go and be happy with Potter.Just forget."he said,"I'll be asking Blaise to perform a partly memory charm on the previous events.I suggest that you do the same."He said coldly."Now,goodbye mudblood.I don't ever wanna see your face this close again,ever."He turned away.She was already beginning to cry.She ran out,tears trailing before her.  
  
Back in the room,a single tear trickled down Draco's face.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
"Harry,mate,we better make it fast or else our boss will fire us!"Ron said.  
  
"Yeah,bye,love you too,"Harry said as he just got off the phone.  
  
"Cho again?I'm telling you Harry,these fellytones are a big hassle."  
  
"Ready guys?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Herm,are you sure you want to go through with this?I mean,it has just been seven years and,"Harry asked.  
  
"Yes,yes,I'm ready.let's go before we get ourselves fired."she said as she ran out the door.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
The wedding march just played,and a beautiful bride walked down the aisle, wearing a diamond tiara upon her head.  
  
"It should be me walking,"she mumbled.Harry nudged her.  
  
Draco took Blaise's hand and together,they went near the altar.But suddenly,the whole placed seemed to pause.Hermione,tears at the verge of falling,quickly wiped them.She had just noticed,grabbed her wand out of her bag,but then a message appeared before her.  
  
"Forget,"it said.Then she glanced at Draco,who was looking at her.Then suddenly,time began to go back again.  
  
The ceremony continued perfectly,but one question still lingered on Hermione's mind:Did he really do a memory charm?  
  
There!done!phew.If you wonder,the poem is actually a song by jimmy bondoc called let me be the one.FYI!thanks really to everybody who reviewed,and ciao! 


End file.
